It is well known to use organic photoconductors such as polyvinylcarbazole instead of inorganic photoconductors such as photoconductive zinc oxide or selenium in electrophotographic light-sensitive materials. However, with organic photoconductors the sensitivity is low compared with the inorganic photoconductors. Accordingly, in order to improve the sensitivity of organic photoconductors, it has been proposed to add certain coloring material for sensitization. In such manner, the sensitivity of the organic photoconductors may be improved to a degree that it can be used in a practical manner. There is however still need for improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide sensitizers which will impart high sensitivity to organic photoconductors.